Samuel Sandcastle
by LaSkepticalWriter
Summary: Kitty and John are happy with their life, and their little boy. And John's being a worry wart during an outing...to the beach!


**Again I do not own XMEN in any way, shape, or form. This is however my original idea. Samuel is mine! This is completely AU. Enjoy.**

Waves rose and collapsed rapidly with a simple strength and ease, effortless, as the sun beamed down upon the white, sandy beach, creating a picture-esque scene

Waves rose and collapsed rapidly with a simple strength and ease, effortless, as the sun beamed down upon the white, sandy beach, creating a picture-esque scene. Clumps of families and friends settled about, scattered upon the beach enjoying themselves thoroughly with bright smiles upon their faces- the perfect picture of a vacation, family fun! Names and such can make families differently, and there upon the beach many families lounged, played, and generally enjoyed themselves. Though had some of the people known there was a mutant family upon the beach, there certainly would have been uproar.

Such a bright, cheery day, one meant purely for enjoyment, though not everyone was relaxed and enjoying himself or herself.

"He doesn't like the sun, he'll get sunburn!"

"John, he's not going to be directly under the sun, he won't get burnt if we keep him under the umbrella."

John grizzled, frowning deeply as he carried the objects necessary for a day upon the beach: a blanket, an umbrella, and a bag packed with towels toys, and a few other items, while Kitty carried their small son. Samuel gurgled with a bright, wide eyed grin upon his cubby little face as Kitty grinned, catching him playing childishly with his mommy's hair, though Kitty was also fighting to hold in the giggle that fought to escape her pink lips as her husband struggled to be sure he didn't drop anything, as well as finding the best spot to rest upon the beach.

"He's not old enough, Kitty."

John complained in a grouse, dumping his load onto the sand in a rather secluded area of the beach, purposefully staying away from all the people that he could. Kitty readjusted her hold on Samuel and spread out the blanket while John set up the umbrella, muttering obscenities under his breath, hoping his son wouldn't pick them up, ever!

"John, stop worrying, he's old enough, just relax a bit."

Samuel rocked in Kitty's hold and grinned-reaching out for John, grunting and waving his chubby fists.

"DA!"

A smile appeared upon the proud father's face, John was eager to keep that role, as he took his son gently from his wife-all too exuberant and pleased to do so. The chubby baby boy was content, happy, healthy, and loved. His parents were all too determined to give him everything in their power, and all the happiness they could, as well as any extra they could manage.

"See, daddy, he's happy and fine."

Kitty taunted kissing Sam's forehead and then looking up at her husband. John's smile was obvious, and radiant, twinkling with life and mirth, and the fact that both father and son were beaming only added to the joy. John leaned down to Kitty's diminutive level and smirked, taking her lips in a sweet kiss, his tongue sliding against her lips affectionately before...

"EUGHSPAHMERNEUGH! DA!"

Sam gurgled loudly, patting the side of his dad's face with a chubby fist, disrupting the kiss, though neither John nor Kitty seemed to incredibly upset, they'd continue later. Kitty grinned, almost deviously.

"Someone wants attention, daddy."

"I know, he's a little attention hog, never lets dad have any fun."

Both Kitty and John knew he wasn't really upset. John was all too happy to give his son attention, he wanted to be a great father, unlike his, though he'd not told Kitty about his vow to be the best father, unlike his own. She knew that he wanted such, though, if there was one thing that could be said about the couple now in their relationship, it was that they were close and knew one another too well. Though, they were happy and still deeply in love, as they had been in the very beginning.

"Why don't you take your shorts off-"

"John!"

Kitty's tone was warning. John wasn't all good, he did still have quite a bit of his old personality.

"Let me finish! Why don't you take off your shorts so we can go show Sammy the water?"

Kitty giggled slightly, she had interpreted that the complete wrong way, but he still had some of the tendency to be his old self, he wasn't completely changed. He was better, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be a lecherous man at times, hell, that was one of the reasons that Samuel was around in the first place, really. John smirked as Kitty nodded, agreeing and slid off her shorts, leaving her in one of John's t-shirts to shield her body from the passerby.

Kitty led the way, John admiring her figure even through his T-shirt, as he held his son, the little boy gurgling jovially, twisting around and fidgeting in John's hold.

"MMMMMMBA!"

Kitty giggled and averted her gaze from the water to her son, not noticing where John's gaze was.

"You want some attention don't you big guy?"

Kitty cooed to her son, smiling brightly, to which Samuel squealed in a high pitched voice and shook his chubby fists with a wide smile. The little boy was happy and Kitty was all too glad to note such. She placed her hand lovingly upon John's biceps, walking closer to her husband quietly down the beach, at some point, John turned them around and guided them back to their things, not wanting to keep their child in the sun for long.

John settled Samuel onto the blanket as he and Kitty both settled on either side of him, just like good parents should. Samuel didn't seem to want to stay still, though, he crawled, making his way to the edge of the blanket, though still in the shade, really, and he fisted his hand in the sand, bringing it up to his mouth, and Kitty, who had been watching him closely, moved forward, taking his hand away from his mouth and opening it up with a small smile.

"No, sand is yucky, we don't want to eat that, Sammy."

Kitty's nose was wrinkled cutely and she moved Samuel back away from the sand, looking at John.

"How is it that he won't eat his food at times, but he wants to eat sand?"

"I have no idea, Kitten, maybe he just wants to try something new?"

John chuckled, playing with the sand himself with the hand that he wasn't leaning back on. He watched as Kitty picked Sammy up, to keep him from putting more sand in himself. She lifted him up and cooed to him for a moment before sitting him on her knee, looking around. John grinned before he grabbed out the small pail and shovel that they had packed for Samuel to play with, quickly shoveling sand into the pail and then dumping it upside down, making a sandcastle. Kitty looked over at what he was doing and giggled.

"Having fun with Sammy's toys?"

"I'm making him a sandcastle!"

John chuckled, scooping Sam away from Kitty and then sitting him down in front of the castle. Sammy eyed it a moment, drool falling down his chin before he grinned happily, screeching and moving forward, slapping his chubby hands against the sandcastle and smashing it into smithereens with a giggle. John snickered at his son's behavior and picked him up before he got the chance to try and taste the sand again.

"That's my boy!"

"You're not right, John."

Kitty said with a small roll of her eyes. John held Sam against his shoulder and reaching out, pulling Kitty closer to him and then leaning in to meet her lips. It was a quick, chaste kiss and Sam patted John's cheeks merrily.

It was just a normal day, a vacation at that, for this particular little family…


End file.
